


Outing

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), (with hand and belt), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, Kink acceptance, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possible Exhibitionism/Voyeurism between partners in a committed relationship, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor wants to enjoy a day out with his lovers, but Yuri isn't behaving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“Daddy,” Yuri begins in Russian, in the tone he always has when he wants something, pressing himself against Victor’s side, two of his fingers hooked over Victor’s leather belt. “ _Daddy_.”

Victor looks indulgently down at him, eyeing the noticeable bulge in Yuri’s restrictive skinny jeans. “Yes, Yurio?” he asks, smiling, lapsing into Russian himself. He suspects this is not a conversation they should be having in Japanese, standing in the halls of Yutopia where anyone could hear. “Aren’t you enjoying your day out around town with me and Mommy?” Yuri glares at his deliberate obtuseness. Any idiot could see that his little Yurio is enjoying it _too_ much.

The blond pushes Victor into Victor’s room, where they’re supposed to meet Yuuri before they go out again. “Before Mommy comes back will you put me in my cage?” Yuri asks. “I think I- I think I might-”

“Do you think you might come, Yurio?” Victor asks, trying to keep his tone scolding instead of breathless. “Is it too much to ask you to behave on your own for one day?”

Yuri whimpers, cheeks flushing. “Please, Daddy.”

Victor sighs, ignoring his own stirring erection. “And how did you think Daddy could put you in your cage when you’re so hard?”

The blond’s eyes drop to Victor’s belt, and Victor struggles to keep his arousal off his face. “Did you want Daddy to hit you with his belt, Yurio?”

“It would only take a few hits, Daddy,” Yuri begs. “And I d-don’t want Mommy to see-”

“You don’t want Mommy to see you misbehaving?” the silver-haired man asks evenly. The blond nods, face still red.

“All right, baby,” Victor murmurs, locking the door and unbuckling his belt. “Lean over the bed and drop your pants.” Yuri complies eagerly as Victor doubles over his belt. The blond chokes down a moan at the first strike, warm against his ass, and then whimpers as the second overlays the first. Just like he promised, he’s nearly there, hovering on the peak of orgasm already. 

Yuri’s eyes open wide in surprise as Victor loops the belt around the base of the blond’s cock and pulls tight, the warm metal of the buckle pressed tight into Yuri’s skin.

“Daddy?” Yuri whimpers, not struggling even as the pressure of the belt slowly forces him soft.

“Did you think Daddy would reward you for misbehaving, Yurio?” Victor asks softly, keeping the belt tight around his lover’s cock.

“No,” the blond whines, sulking as he accepts his punishment. When Yuri is soft enough Victor puts his cock back in its cage, locking him in place. The silver-haired man kisses Yuri’s forehead, tucking the blond back into his pants.

“We’re going to go out and have a good rest of our day with Mommy,” Victor instructs. “And then when we get home, you and Mommy and I are going to address your behavior. Okay, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri replies obediently, accepting a chaste kiss from his lover.

“Victor? Yurio?” Yuuri calls, knocking on the door.

“That’s our cue,” Victor murmurs, adjusting his pants around his own softening cock. He kisses Yuri one last time before striding over to open the door. “Yuuri! We’re ready.”

“All right,” the black-haired man replies, smiling obliviously. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yurio?” Yuuri asks in surprise when Victor locks the door and the blond goes quiet mid-sentence.

“Yurio, were you a good boy today?” Victor asks softly, striding back from the door towards his lovers.

“No,” Yuri confesses, looking shyly at Yuuri, who glances between his lovers in surprise. He’d enjoyed his day out with his lovers thoroughly, never noticing anything amiss.

“And can you tell Mommy why you were a bad boy?” the silver-haired man presses, cajoling Yuuri into sitting with his back against the headboard, Yuri kneeling between them as Victor sits at the end of the bed.

“I enjoyed spending time with Mommy and Daddy too much,” the blond explains softly, curling his hands into his thighs.

“And what did you do about that?”

“I asked Daddy to h-hit me with his belt, and put me in my cage.” Yuuri’s eyes go wide in surprise, and he glances reflexively at Victor’s belt and then back at the blond.

“Did you ask Daddy to get you off, Yurio?” Victor prods.

“Yes,” Yuri whispers.

“Take your clothes off, baby,” Victor orders softly. Yuri squirms under his lovers’ gazes as he takes his clothes off to reveal his caged cock. Victor leans forward, producing a key that glints in the light as he slides it into the lock on Yuri’s chastity device.

“Daddy,” Yuri protests as the lock clicks open. “Daddy, please-”

The silver-haired man ignores him, gently removing the device and watching Yuri’s erection swell.

“Show Mommy your naughty cock, Yurio.”

Yuri blushes in embarrassment, spreading his legs and turning to his lover so Yuuri can see his fully erect cock.

“What do you think, baby? Should Mommy and Daddy let you act like you did today?” Victor inquires lowly.

“No, Daddy,” the blond says softly, dick twitching under Yuuri’s voracious stare.

“And what should Mommy and Daddy do about the way you behaved, Yurio?” Victor asks.

“You should p-punish me,” Yuri whimpers.

“And how should we punish you, baby?” the silver-haired man asks, rubbing one of Yuri’s nipples between his fingers.

“You should spank me,” the blond requests, blushing as Yuuri’s eyes go wide.

“All right,” Victor agrees, reaching out to grab something, “But I think Daddy needs to do something more, to teach you a lesson.”

Yuri whimpers when the silver-haired man produces the cock ring, sliding it onto his lover as reverently as he might put on a wedding band. Yuri blushes as Yuuri watches, captivated. Then Victor sits back, keeping Yuri between him and Yuuri. “Daddy is going to give you ten hits,” the silver-haired man says calmly. “You are going to count them, and you are not going to come.”

“One,” Yuri pants as the first hit comes, sending fire across both cheeks. “Two, three,” he continues as Victor lights up each cheek of his ass. “F-four.”

“Keep your back up, baby, so Mommy can see your naughty cock.” Yuri pushes himself higher on trembling arms, cock leaking precome as Yuuri watches him get his punishment.

“Five,” he counts, swollen dick bobbing underneath him as it strains against his cock ring. “Six, seven, eight-” he cries as they come in rapid succession, pushing him near the edge. He pants as Victor runs a hand over his ass soothingly, pleasantly warm against his hot flesh.

“N-nine,” Yuri manages, when the strike connects unexpectedly. 

“Back up,” Victor instructs again, running a finger over Yuri’s rim as the blond pulls himself up. “Are you ready for your last one, baby?” the silver-haired man asks, watching Yuri closely as he nods. “Are you going to come when Daddy spanks you?” The blond shakes his head.

“Ten,” Yuri sobs as the last hit comes, cracking loud against his ass. He slumps against Victor in relief, cock still leaking angrily.

“Good,” Victor praises, gently shifting Yuri off his lap and onto the bed, forcing him to support himself. “My baby is learning. Daddy is going to give you five more hits, and if you don’t come by the last one, Daddy is going to put you to bed and let you go soft on your own. Do you understand, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You don’t need to count these, baby. Just focus on coming.” Victor instructs, petting the blond’s hair. Yuuri smiles encouragingly at Yuri.

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri whispers, bracing himself. He feels like he’s burning up as the first hit comes, then the second, straining towards orgasm as his lovers watch.

“Look at you, baby. You’re leaking so much, you look like you’re already coming,” Victor murmurs, stroking Yuri’s ass gently. “I bet Daddy won’t have to put you to bed wet.”

The third strike brings him back to the edge as Yuri claws his hands into the sheets. “You get so hard when Mommy watches you,” Victor marvels, watching the blond’s cock twitch. “Can you show Mommy that you can be obedient, and come from your naughty cock?” Victor requests, bringing his hand down sharply against Yuri’s ass.

Yuri sobs, cock pulsing as his orgasm is forced out of him. He spills all over the bed, coming uncontrollably as his lovers watch. The final spank pushes another wave of come out, and then Victor carefully removes the cock ring and kisses the blond softly. “That’s a good boy,” he praises. “I knew our baby could behave.”

Yuri sighs in relief, relaxing as Victor puts the blond’s cock cage back on and the lock clicks into place. “Mommy and Daddy are going to use you now, baby. Is that all right?”

“Yeah,” the blond sighs.

“Mommy will be quick,” Yuuri murmurs self-deprecatingly, red high on his cheeks as he puts Yuri’s head on his lap and slides the tip of his cock into his lover’s mouth. Yuri can feel Victor slip a lubed finger into his ass, stretching him slowly as Yuuri fucks him shallowly, just barely more than the head of Yuuri’s cock sliding over the blond’s lips. Yuuri pants, hand curled against the back of Yuri’s head in support as he tries to keep a steady pace. The blond admires the sweep of his lashes and the flush of arousal on his cheeks as the dark-haired man’s come pours into his mouth. He swallows absently, suckling on his lover’s cock as long as Yuuri will allow, feeling the press and slide of Victor’s dick in his ass. The silver-haired man isn’t far behind his lovers, filling Yuri with warmth and then locking it in with Yuri’s favorite plug.

“You took your punishment very well,” Yuuri praises, kissing the blond. “Mommy is very proud of you.”

Yuri tears up unexpectedly at the words, startling himself and his lovers.

“Yuri?” the black-haired man asks in concern, holding the boy’s face in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“Thank you, Mommy,” he whispers. “That means a lot.” _Thank you for accepting me_ and _Thank you for understanding my needs_ hang heavy under the sentence, but Yuuri seems to hear them.

“Of course, baby,” he says, stroking Yuri’s hair as Victor watches them fondly. “Daddy told you, didn’t he? Mommy loves you just as you are.”

Yuri keeps that thought close as he falls asleep in Yuuri’s lap, warm under his lovers’ affectionate gazes.


End file.
